Trophies
Trophies denote particular achievements in the game - completing a major story arc, placing well in a multiplayer event, killing large amounts of a particular enemy, and so on. Co-op Awards Co-op Awards, also referred to as plaques, are awarded for placing well in Trailblazing events. A gold plaque is awarded to each member of the team placing first, silver to each member of the team placing second, and bronze to each member of the team placing third. If a player attains more than one of the top three spots (with different partners), they will receive multiple plaques from that trail. Float Awards Float Awards are awarded for earning the most votes throughout the week on your float. A gold award is awarded to the player with the most votes, a silver award to the player with the next greatest amount of points, and a bronze award to the person with the subsequent greatest amount of points. You can vote 1-3 votes per float per week; you get 50 votes per week. Story Trophies Story trophies are earned for completing major story events - one trophy is given for beating the "final boss" of a zone. It is not known currently if story trophies are given for completion of sidequest arcs, but Mimicology is currently the only quest series with trophies for quest completions, possibly due to the large number of unique quests in the series. Enemy Trophies Enemy trophies are awarded for killing large numbers of Mimics. Currently, there are 51 enemy trophy types for non-Nidarian Guard members, 50 for normally encountered Mimics, plus Shocksprites, which can be farmed by non-NG members using the Shocksprite Purge (MD0306) mission. *Bronze Trophy: Requires 100 total kills. *Silver Trophy: Requires 500 total kills, or 400 in addition to the 100 required for the Bronze Trophy. *Gold Trophy: Requires 1500 total kills, or 1000 in addition to the 500 required for the Silver Trophy. *Deluxe (DX) Bronze Trophy: Requires completion of the Extermination Quest from Admiral Stanton for that particular Mimic by killing 50 Mimics per day for three days. It's currently implemented both for all the Mimics of the 3 Ground Areas and the ones that only appear in Trailblazing trails; Golembomber DX bronze trophy is not currently implemented and is unconfirmed for the seven Mimics in Sightings quests from Cypress. As Extermination Quests are only available to NG members, non-NG members cannot go beyond the Gold Trophies. *Deluxe Silver Trophy: Requires completion of the Enraged quest for that particular Mimic by killing 100 Enraged Mimics per day for three days. Currently not all mimics have this quest/trophy yet, and if you have Deluxe bronze level of a mimic which does not have the Deluxe silver level yet, you can post it on this Thread to let FliplineStudios know which ones are most needed. *Deluxe Gold Trophy: Deluxe Gold Trophies are not yet implemented. Skill Trophies Baking Trophies Baking Trophies are awarded for completing a certain number of Daily Baking Quests from Cecilia. *Baking Trophy - Bronze: Requires completion of 30 Baking Quests. *Baking Trophy - Silver: Requires completion of 75 Baking Quests, or 45 in addition to the 30 required for the Bronze. *Baking Trophy - Gold *Baking Trophy - Deluxe Bronze *Baking Trophy - Deluxe Silver *Baking Trophy - Deluxe Gold Brewing Trophies Brewing Trophies are awarded for brewing a certain number of total Fizzes with Gerard, as well as a trophy for total brews across all fizzes. *Brewing Trophy - Bronze: Requires brewing 12 total batches of Fizzes. *Brewing Trophy - Silver: Requires brewing 32 total batches of Fizzes, or 20 in addition to the 12 required for the Bronze. *Brewing Trophy - Gold: Requires brewing 69 total batches of Fizzes, or 37 in addition to the 32 required for the Silver. *Brewing Trophy - Deluxe Bronze: *Brewing Trophy - Deluxe Silver: *Brewing Trophy - Deluxe Gold: 300 total batches of Fizzes, or 150 batches of Fizzes in addition to DXS. *Fizz Trophy - Each individual Fizz has its own Trophy, e.g. Rosedrop Fizz Trophy - Bronze for brewing Rosedrop Fizzes. Each Trophy requires 12 batches of that specific Fizz. Note: it's shown as "Bronze" but there's only one Trophy for each Fizz. Gardening Trophies Gardening Trophies are awarded for growing a certain number of plants in the planter boxes in Steamport City. In addition, trophies are awarded for growing a certain number of each specific plant. In both cases, plants are counted when they're picked, so at least three full days is required for every five plants. *Gardening Trophy - Bronze: Requires 45 total plants. *Gardening Trophy - Silver: Requires 95 total plants, or 50 in addition to the 45 required for the Bronze. *Gardening Trophy - Gold *Gardening Trophy - Deluxe Bronze *Gardening Trophy - Deluxe Silver *Gardening Trophy - Deluxe Gold Plant Trophies *Bronze Plant Trophy: Requires 15 total plants of the specific type. *Silver Plant Trophy: Requires 30 total plants of the specific type, or 15 in addition to the 15 required for the Bronze. *Gold Plant Trophy: Requires 50 total plants of the specific type, or 20 in addition to the 30 required for the Silver. Mimicology Trophies Mimicology Trophies are awarded for completing Mimicology Quests from Cypress. *Mimicology Trophy - Bronze: Requires completion of 10 Mimicology quests. *Mimicology Trophy - Silver: Requires completion of 25 Mimicology quests, or 15 in addition to the 10 required for the Bronze. *Mimicology Trophy - Gold: Requires completion of 53 Mimicology quests, or 28 in addition to the 25 required for the Silver. Bar Trophies Bar Trophies are given for each kind of bar that can be made at the Blast Furnace. Note that for the metal bars (i.e. not Glass), the bar must be turned into a roll with the Rolling Mill for progress towards the trophy to be counted. 50 Bars (500 ores) Machine Trophies Trophies are also given for machines, namely, the Rolling Mill, Blast Furnace, Composter, and Water Pump. Requirements vary, average is about 250. Rolling mill has a set of 6 trophies. DX gold rolling mill: +250 Weapon Plaques Weapon Plaques are awarded for gaining WXP on a weapon. WXP is like regular XP, except you can only gain a maximum of 10 from 1 kill. Even if your Weapon Mastery Level is maxed out, you can still gain WXP toward plaques. (That is, nothing will count for your Mastery level, but you can still get plaques.) 10,000 WXP Other Trophies Co-op Trophies are given out for total number of Co ops. This includes any Co op with any class on any trail that was given a ranking and a score. Trophies are also given for Co ops with each individual class. Total Co ops: Bronze: 30 Co ops. Silver: 75 Co ops. Gold: 150 Co ops. Deluxe Bronze: 250 Co ops. (+100 from Gold) Deluxe Silver: 375 Co ops. (+125 from Deluxe Bronze) Deluxe Gold: 500 Co ops. (+125 from Deluxe Silver) Co ops with Aeronauts, Ferrics, or Crags 3 different sets of trophies, one for each class Bronze: 20 Co ops. Silver: 50 Co ops. Gold: 125 Co ops. Unique Co op Maps Includes regular and NG-only maps Bronze: 10 maps. Silver: 25 maps. (35 total) Gold: 30 maps. (65 total) Quest Trophies Given for total number of quests completed. This includes daily quests and side quests, but NOT missions. Bronze: 30 quests. Silver: 75 quests. Gold: 150 quests. Deluxe Bronze: 350 quests. Deluxe Silver: 650 quests.